(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of clothing which can be folded into a cushion or rolled into an easy-to-carry garment.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
Spectators at sporting events often have to contend with hard seats and bleachers as well as changes in weather conditions which often necessitate the unexpected use of outerwear. The problem is not confined to spectators but is shared by people who engage in outdoor sporting activities such as boating, fishing, hunting, camping, et cetera, who seldom have anything comfortable to sit on while resting and often face changes in weather conditions requiring either the use of outerwear or the removal and carrying of outerwear which is being worn.
The problem is not confined to outdoor activities but is shared by anyone who desires an article of clothing which can be utilized as a cushion or an easy-to-carry garment.